Barrier compositions and creams are well known in the art. In connection with such compositions and creams there is a continuum of activities directed to improving product characteristics. Much effort is directed to the improvement of product substantivity on skin surfaces. Compositions are sought which have expanded utility such that the composition may be used generally in a multiplicity of applications. For example, barrier creams and compositions have application as hand creams, lip balm, facial cosmetics, diaper creams, ostomic creams, medicinal creams, and the like. In sum, desirable preparations possess many positive characteristics including superior water repellency, resistance to being washed off, physiological mildness, and a pleasant feel which enhances user comfort and compliance. Ideally, a barrier cream should be smooth and silky as opposed to tacky or sticky. Moreover, the ideal composition should possess a maximum number of beneficial characteristics.